


The Ballad of Broadway

by goldenblaize



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Past Abuse, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenblaize/pseuds/goldenblaize
Summary: Tommie hated soulmates. like, _hated_ them. He wants the freedom of choosing who he gets to love. But one day, one crowd changes all of that.





	The Ballad of Broadway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzie/gifts).



If there was one thing Tommie hated most, it was the concept of soulmates.

Why couldn’t he just enjoy life with a person of his choice? Why did the world have to work like this?  
It was not only incredibly stupid to Tommie, but it petrified him. He’s always heard stories about people who haven’t lived to see their soulmate and have died alone.  
He faintly remembers hearing this one story about a woman dying of cancer, and after she quickly glanced outside of her operating room, she heard a faint man’s cry, 

“...save... me…”

A couple days later, both died, never knowing the feeling of love until they were placed on gurneys. 

 

Yep, Tommie hated soulmates.

Which is why he was with Brittany, the only person thirsty enough to be around Tommie. The only thing was; Tommie isn’t straight.

 

On his way to work, he contemplated buying some coffee and pastries. Maybe the other guys might want some, He thought. But he decided against it, due to lack of money and time to care.

Tommie was walking towards the studio, eyes wandering through the crowds of people on Broadway. Being an independent actor got him pretty far, because his next production was going to be in Broadway Theatre, so far his biggest production. It was about the forbidden love between a sacrificed human and a demon, and Tommie had the lead role. 

When scanning the crowds of people at the stop light, he could’ve sworn he heard a faint cursing.

“Oh god, why now? Why do I have to be lost NOW ?” It sounded indefinitely pissed. 

And clearly a male.

“Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god!” 

Not now, this couldn’t be happening to him now.

“Wait, why is there another voice in my head? Am i going insane? Speak, other voice!!”

“I have a name. My name is Tommie. Might I ask who YOU are?

"My name is Tony, and as you can tell, I really wasn’t expecting this to happen right now. I’m just lost inside of a subway station!”

Tommie audibly laughed at that.

“Was that you that just laughed? Oh my gosh, that was adorable.”

Tommie didn’t know how to respond. After all, some stranger (his soulmate, actually) is randomly talking to him while Tommie is being pushed around a busy New York City street.

_“Thanks, but, I think that right now, we should focus on finding each other. Where the heck did I even see you?”_

“No idea, man.”

“Wait, were you just on the corner of Broadway? I might have seen you walking from there.”

_“Yeah, I think I was. Wait, do you act? That’s incredible. Lucky me.”_

“Hush, We’ll talk about it when I see you. Can you tell me where you are?”

“I have no idea. I’m lost, remember? I just moved here from Michigan.”

“Michigan? What part?”

“Hell.”

Tommie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, but did you just say Hell?”

"Yeah, I’m from Hell, Michigan. It’s an actual place, look it up.”

“Okay then. Describe where you are. But first, leave the subway. Because i am NOT walking down there.”

“Erm, okay….. I’m out now, and I’m in some sort of theatre district. There’s a coffee shop right next to me, and I’m close to a theatre.”

“Is it Perks and Pastries?”

“ Yeah, it is. How did you know?”

“I passed it on the way to work. I was thinking about bringing my co-actors some coffee, but I didn’t have the money. I’m across the street, give me a minute.”

At this point, Tommie is racing down the crosswalk, bumping shoulders with just about everyone, and for the first time, he didn’t care. All he cared about was finding Tony.

He stopped on the corner next to the shop, whipping his head in every which direction.

“Where are you? I’m in front of the shop.”

Tommie felt a small feeling if desperation;he felt heavily isolated. Even though he was on one of the busiest streets in the theatre district, he felt alone. It’s funny, He thought, Just this morning I was thinking about how far-fetched the concept of a soulmate is. And here I am, hopelessly wandering the streets of New York, looking for some boy whom’s voice I just started hearing.

“Wow, thanks dude.”

Tommie smacked himself in the forehead.

“Gah, I’m sorry… I’m just kinda stressed right now… ouch…”

“Wait, did you just say ‘ouch’?”

“Uh, yeah. I did. Why?”

"Did you, by any chance, just smack yourself in the face?"

“Yeah, how did you know tha-”

Tommie never got a chance to finish his sentence, because he was taken aback by the body that was latching to him from his side.

“Tony..?” Tommie said, still processing what just happened.

He looked up, smiling authentically.

“Yeah, its me.”

Tony had very dark-nearly black-hair, pale skin with nearly invisible freckles around his under-eye and nose area. He was about the same height as Tommie, but better built. 

And Tommie couldn’t love him more.

He grasped onto Tony, this time not wishing to let go. Not confused, not taken aback, just happy. He was happy that his newly-found soulmate was with him, and not anywhere else in the world.

And to think, He hated this concept, at first, that is. He wished he had the freedom to choose, and not let some prophecy explain his fate. 

But now, he was as ready as ever, because starting today, he wasn’t alone.

It was him and Tony against the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> okAY HI this is obvi my first work, so please don't give me garbage i tried ;-;
> 
> But i've been working on this for a while now and i'm really proud on how it turned out, so yeah, let me know if you enjoyed it :)
> 
> I made these OCs with a friend, and it all just started when i redrew on of her drawings, but i gave him a v-neck so that "automatically turned him gay" according to her, so yeah xD
> 
> But yeah, Enjoy!  
> (P.S: if you guys wanna see a timeline/story on the original Tony/Tommie idea, please let me know!)


End file.
